1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to undergarments and activewear and, more particularly, it relates to undergarments and activewear having a pouch for receiving the male genitalia of a male user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Men's undergarments that are referred to as briefs are generally constructed to conform snugly to body contours. Additionally, it is known in the prior art to provide a suspensory pouch in the undergarment for support of the male genitalia. The suspensory pouch creates room for the genitalia by forming an arcuate front-center seam from the perineum up the front panel of the undergarment. While the undergarments of the prior art typically provide comfort and support when the wearer is standing, the support behind the scrotum creates pressure and often becomes uncomfortable during active movement or when sitting or crouching, especially for prolonged periods. Even an extreme arcuate seam does not easily conform to the acute angle created by the perineum and the back of the scrotum.
Additionally, the prior art pouch structures, while providing adequate support, are not cut to provide comfortable fit and to allow for body movement. The wearer may thus experience some discomfort by assuming a position in which the undergarment has a tendency to pinch the body or apply pressure to the body.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a genitalia receiving pouch for undergarments and activewear that entails a suspensory pouch formed by a convex arcuate center seam in the front panel to conform to the contours of the male anatomy. Additionally, a need exists for a genitalia receiving pouch for undergarments and activewear that honors the natural contours of the male anatomy by providing AREAmaterial at the juncture of the perineum and scrotum that creates a soft fold so that the material behind the scrotum exerts neither forward nor upward pressure on the scrotum and testicles regardless of posture or movement. Furthermore, there exists a need for a genitalia receiving pouch for undergarments and activewear that creates a soft fold and acts as a baffle which can unfold to an extended position to provide more material and maintain comfort in extreme movement and postures.